Gefühlschaos
by CuteLily
Summary: Harry will sich alleine auf die Suche nach den verbliebenen Horcruxen machen. Er hat Angst, seine besten Freunde in Gefahr zu bringen. Diese Rechnung hatte er jedoch ohne Hermine gemacht! Sie würde ihn nicht einfach so ohne Weiteres gehen lassen...
1. Verhängnisvolles Gespräch

Verhängnisvolles Gespräch

"Hermine, was machst du hier?" Händeringend lief er auf und ab. "Das fragst du mich?", explodierte sie. "Harry, wir verpassen Bill und Fleurs Hochzeit!"  
"Warum bist du dann hier?", fragte er. "Weil ich, verdammt nochmal", fing sie feurig an, "gespürt habe, dass du hier, in Godrics Hollow, bist und irgendwas planst!", schloss sie kleinlaut. "Du bist dabei irgendeine Dummheit zu begehen und ich will dich davon abhalten! Ich habe Angst um dich, Harry! Versteh mich doch!"  
"Das tue ich ja, Hermine. Deswegen wollte ich heute Abend verschwinden und mich alleine auf die Suche nach den Horcruxen begeben!"  
"Du wolltest was?", fragte sie überrascht.  
"Ich will dich und Ron nicht in Gefahr bringen."  
"Oh Harry", seufzte Hermine und da war all ihr Zorn verflogen. Sie ging auf ihn zu und streckte ihre Hand aus. Er ergriff sie. "Harry, du weißt, dass du das nicht alleine schaffen kannst. Wir werden dich unterstützen, was auch kommen mag!" Harry stöhnte auf. "Nein, Hermine, bitte lass mich gehen! Du hast schon so viel für mich getan." Da strahlte sie ihn so aufrichtig an, dass er einfach grinsen musste. "Ich wusste doch, dass du irgendwas Verrücktes geplant hast!" Er nickte. Plötzlich wurde Hermine wieder ernst. "Ganz ehrlich, Harry, schau mir in die Augen und sag, dass du keine Hilfe brauchst, dass du es vorziehst, alleine einen Kampf auszutragen, den du so nicht gewinnen kannst! Sag es mir!" Er blickte ihr in die haselnussbraunen Augen. Irgendein Zauber schien ihn zu fesseln. Er konnte nicht wegschauen. Lange Zeit starrte er ihr in die braunen Augen, um ihre Seele zu ergründen. Plötzlich runzelte sie die Stirn und er hielt unwillkürlich die Luft an. Ihre Augenfarbe wandelte sich, wurde dunkler, sodass man sich in diesem Braun verlieren konnte. "Ich kann nicht", sprach er schließlich. "Ich wünsche mir nichts sehnlicher, als eure Unterstützung, aber ich habe Angst euch auch noch zu verlieren! Wie Sirius und Dumbledore!" Seine letzten Worte hatte er lautlos gehaucht und doch verstand Hermine ihn. Sie wusste, was er fühlte. "Niemals wirst du uns, mich verlieren! Ich bin immer für dich da, das weißt du doch!" Harry schloss die Augen. Er ließ ihre Hand nicht mehr los. Viel zu gut fühlte es sich an, sie zu halten! Viel zu richtig! Erstaunt erkannte er, dass Hermine die Einzige war, die immer zu ihm gestanden hatte! Wirklich immer! "Weißt du eigentlich, was du mir bedeutest, Hermine?" Sie hob eine Augenbraue. Eine fragende Geste. Nervös strich er ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. "Du bist die Einzige, die immer an mich geglaubt hat. Was auch geschehen mochte, du würdest immer an meiner Seite sein! Erinnerst du dich noch an deine Worte, Hermine?" Sie schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. Nein, sie hatte es nicht vergessen. Gebannt blickte sie ihm in die grünen Augen, die ihr verdammtes Herz zum schneller Schlagen bringen konnten.  
"Ich weiß noch, wie du mir im 2. Jahr mit der Kammer des Schreckens geholfen hast. Ich saß an deinem Bett, unfähig meinen Blick von deinem versteinerten Gesicht abzuwenden. Du sahst so leblos aus. Ich hatte gehofft, du würdest erwachen, wenn du nur lange genug meine Stimme hören würdest! Wie sooft hatte ich mich geirrt. Trotzdem konnte ich Ginny retten und das war größtenteils dein Verdienst." Hermine war sprachlos. "Weißt du noch, wie wir im 3. Jahr Seidenschnabel gerettet haben, um Sirius zu retten?" Sie grinste bei dem Gedanken an Sirius. Er hatte gesagt, dass sie die klügste Hexe sei, der er je begegnet wäre. "Und wie du Malfoy verprügelt hast?" Harry lachte und Hermine stimmte in sein Gelächter mit ein. "Im 4. Jahr warst du die Einzige, die mir glaubte, dass ich nicht freiwillig am Trimagischen Turnier teilnahm. Ich weiß noch, wie wir die verschiedensten Zaubersprüche zusammen lernten und dann dieser blöde Zeitungsartikel von der Kimmkorn über uns!" Schon wieder prustete er los. "Man, der hast du's aber gegeben. Wer hätte schon gedacht, dass sie ein nicht registrierter Animagus war!?" Plötzlich verstummte er, als eine andere Erinnerung seine Gedanken kreuzte. "Der Weihnachtsball", flüsterte er. Hermine errötete. "Du warst so schön, aber ich Idiot hatte nur Augen für Cho! Ich war so blind! Du bist meine beste Freundin und ich hatte nicht einmal mit dir getanzt!"  
"Du warst ein ziemlicher Tanzmuffel", erinnerte sie ihn.  
"Inzwischen bin ich ein ganz passabler Tänzer! Wollen wir den Tanz zu gegebener Zeit nachholen?"  
"Gerne." Sie lächelte sanft. "Toll, Hermine, wegen deines Lächelns habe ich den Faden verloren!" Sie errötete noch mehr. "Du warst beim Weihnachtsball."  
"Achso, ich erinnere mich. Ja, danach das 5. Jahr. Die olle Umbridge, der Orden des Phönix, Grawp und der Kampf im Ministerium. Erst da bemerkte ich, wie wichtig du mir warst! Als du regungslos am Boden lagst und ich dachte, dass du tot wärst! Gott, hatte ich Angst!" Er schüttelte sich, ob der Erinnerungen. Hermine ließ Harrys Hand los, um sich eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr zu streichen. Sofort griff er wieder nach ihrer Hand. Sie spürte seine Wärme und augenblicklich lief es ihr kalt den Rücken runter.  
"Ich weiß nicht, was ich noch sagen könnte. Das 6. Jahr war genauso ereignisreich wie alle anderen. Und auch du hattest dich nicht verändert. Dank dir bin ich ein bisschen zu dem Menschen geworden, der ich jetzt bin. Durch dich habe ich so manches Abenteuer überstanden. Du hast immer gefühlt, was mit mir los war. Danke Hermine! Danke für alles! Ich hoffe, ich kann noch lange dein Freund sein und dir all das zurückgeben, was du mir gegeben hast!" Erstaunt hielt er inne. Seine innere Aufruhr drohte ihn zu übermannen. Ähnlich erging es Hermine.  
"Du musst mir nichts zurückgeben. Ich bin froh, dass es dich gibt! Allein das reicht schon! Sei einfach du selbst, das genügt mir!" Er schaute ihr wieder in die Augen. Ihre Blicke verknüpften sich zu einem unsichtbaren Band, das niemals würde reißen können!  
"Hermine", flüsterte er heiser, "darf ich dich umarmen?" Eine unbändige Freude überschwemmte sie. Harrys Gefühle drohten sie mit sich zu reißen. Seine Gefühle erweckten in ihr eine Zärtlichkeit, die sie so nie zuvor gespürt hatte. Überwältigt ließ sie sich in seine Arme sinken, nur, um gleich darauf von Emotionen überflutet zu werden, die so gar nicht zu ihren Gefühlen für ihren besten Freund passen wollten!! Ein intensives Kribbeln breitete sich in ihrem ganzen Körper aus. Was war nur mit ihr los?  
Er ließ von ihr ab und küsste sie auf die Wange. Hermine war hin und her gerissen zwischen dem Verlangen ihn zu küssen und dem Bedürfnis ihn fest an sich zu pressen!! Plötzlich merkte sie, dass sie sich unweigerlich zu Harry hingezogen fühlte! Zu Harry, ihrem besten Freund! Doch war er das? War er nur ihr Freund? Oder war da mehr als nur Freundschaft zwischen ihnen? Hatte sie Gefühle für Harry entwickelt, die sie sich nicht eingestehen wollte? Konnte das sein? Sie wusste nur eins: Sie wollte Harry küssen!  
"Umarmst du mich nochmal?" Harry wirkte verblüfft über ihre Worte. Jedoch zog er sie sanft an sich. Sie legte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und presste sich heftig an ihn. Harry spürte Hermines Körper vibrieren. Um das Zittern ihres Körpers noch intensiver zu spüren, legte er seine Arme um ihre Hüfte. Etwas regte sich tief in seinem Innern: Das Bedürfnis, sie beschützen zu wollen. "Hermine", flüsterte er mit rauer Stimme. Er hörte seinen Namen aus ihrem Mund. Was geschah da bloß mit ihnen? Sie ließ von ihm ab, leicht außer Atem. Ihr Gesicht war nur wenige Millimeter von seinem entfernt. Er spürte ihren heißen Atem auf seinen Lippen.  
"Wir..." Sie kam ihm um einen Millimeter näher.  
"...sollten..." Wieder verringerte sich ihr Abstand.  
"... zurück zur..." Ihre Nasenspitzen berührten sich.  
"...Hochzeit gehen, Harry!" So verharrten sie. Ihre Lippen nur ein paar Millimeter voneinander entfernt. Die Blicke aufeinander gerichtet. Jeder hoffte, die Seele des anderen sehen zu können. Hermine lebte für den Augenblick. Jede Faser ihres Körpers angespannt, durchzuckte sie ein überwältigendes Lustempfinden. Harrys Blick strahlte nur so vor Verlangen. Er überbrückte die wenigen Millimeter, die sie voneinander trennten. Zärtlich presste er seine Lippen auf ihre. Hermine schloss die Augen. Seine Zunge neckte ihre Mundwinkel, bis sie an ihren Lippen um Einlass baten. Diesen gewährte sie ihm nur zu gerne. Langsam umkreisten sich ihre Zungen. Ein erotisches Spiel. Harry stöhnte in ihren Mund. Sie mussten aufhören! Wer weiß, wie weit sie es noch treiben würden?! Schließlich waren sie Freunde! Dieser Gedanke dämpfte Hermines Verlangen. Er war ihr Freund! Nur widerwillig, wie sie sich eingestand, löste sie sich von ihm. Dieser Kuss war der Wahnsinn gewesen, sanft und sinnlich, heiß und feucht, spielerisch und überwältigend, gebend und fordernd! "Harry", flüsterte sie erregt, "wir müssen los, sonst verpassen wir noch die ganze Hochzeit!" Alles in ihr schrie, dass das egal sei, dass sie Harry erneut küssen solle, aber ihr Verstand war da anderer Meinung. Mit lustvoll verklärtem Blick starrte er sie an. Am liebsten würde er sie an sich pressen und ihr zeigen, was er jetzt tun wollte! Aber das tat er nicht.  
Zum ersten Mal empfand er richtiges Verlangen und das ausgerechnet für seine beste Freundin. Irritiert stimmte er ihr zu. Sie klammerte sich an ihn und gemeinsam apparierten sie zum Fuchsbau.


	2. Die Hochzeit

Die Hochzeit

"Hermine, Harry, da seid ihr ja! Wo wart ihr denn die ganze Zeit?"  
"Das, ähm, ist nicht so wichtig Ron. Erzählen wir dir ein anderes Mal."  
"Was habt ihr eigentlich gemacht?", wollte er wissen. Misstrauisch blickte er sie an. "Wir haben uns...", fing Harry überschwänglich an. "... unterhalten", endete er lahm. Hermine schaute ihn überrascht an. Sie wusste, was er sagen wollte. Sofort wurde ihr heiß, als sie an ihren Kuss dachte. "Über was habt ihr gesprochen?", fragte Ron neugierig. Dann schien er sich anders zu besinnen. "Naja, egal, jedenfalls habt ihr die Trauung verpasst. Die Party ist schon voll in Gange! Wusstet ihr, dass Luna und Neville auch eingeladen wurden!?"  
"Nein, wussten wir nicht."  
"Gut, dann kommt. Es ist noch etwas zu Essen da. Ihr habt bestimmt Hunger."  
"Ja danke, Ron." Er brachte sie an einen Tisch und verschwand mit der Erklärung, er würde erwartet werden. Wieder waren sie allein. Peinlich-berührt aßen sie schweigend. In beidseitigem Einvernehmen kamen sie überein, dieses Thema nicht mehr anzusprechen. "Sieh mal Hermine. Da ist Ron! Und er tanzt mit Luna!" Sie erblickte ihn und musste lachen. "Er stellt sich ziemlich dumm an, aber er scheint sie zu mögen, oder Harry?"  
"Au ja, da hast du Recht, Hermine. Sollen wir ihm zeigen, wie man richtig tanzt?", fragte er mit einem schelmischen Grinsen im Gesicht. "Aber gerne doch." Sie grinste zurück. "Darf ich bitten, Madame?", fragte Harry galant und führte Hermine auf die Tanzfläche. Er legte eine Hand auf ihre Hüfte und die andere ergriff ihre. Eng umschlungen tanzten sie zur flotten Musik. Elegant glitten sie auseinander, nur, um wenige Augenblicke später wieder zusammen zu kommen. Ihre Oberschenkel streiften sich dabei. Lied um Lied schwebten sie über die Tanzfläche, nicht ahnend, dass sie von so manch interessiertem Blick angeschaut wurden. Einmal verpassten sie sogar eine Schrittfolge, worauf sich beide vor Lachen krümmten.  
Plötzlich erklang ein romantischer Song. Harry flüsterte Hermine ins Ohr:"Erweisen Sie mir die Ehre, dieses besondere Lied mit Ihnen tanzen zu dürfen?" Hermine zwinkerte ihm zu. "Natürlich, mein Kleiner", hauchte sie als Antwort, wobei sie erstaunt Harrys Gänsehaut zur Kenntnis nahm. Sanft zog er sie in seine Arme. Es war die Fortsetzung ihres Kusses. Dicht aneinander gedrängt, wiegten sie sich sachte zur harmonischen Melodie. "Weißt du, dass du ein echt toller Tänzer geworden bist!?", flüsterte sie ihm zu. Ihre Arme lagen ineinander verschränkt um seinen Nacken. Ihre Körper waren sich so nah, wie noch nie zuvor! Harry spürte Hermines weichen Busen an seiner stählernen Brust und Hermine fühlte seine harten Muskeln. "Hat er die schon immer gehabt?", fragte sie sich selbst. Es machte sie schier wahnsinnig, seine Gegenwart so deutlich zu spüren. Was war aus Harry, ihrem besten Freund, geworden? Ein Mann, der Herzen brach? Nein, ein Mann, der sensibel, rücksichtsvoll, stark und unabhängig zu gleich war. Ein Mann, dessen Präsenz Wildheit und Freiheit ausstrahlte. Der verletzlich wirkte und dennoch voller Liebe war. Ein Mann, der die Hoffnung nie aufgab, der weiterkämpfte, auch wenn es aussichtslos war. Er hatte so viel verloren, seine Eltern, seinen Paten, Dumbledore, der wie ein Onkel für ihn gewesen war! Sie wünschte, er könne dennoch glücklich werden. Was würde sie nicht alles geben, um ihm friedliche Tage voller Glück und Geborgenheit schenken zu können! So, wie er es ihr geschenkt hatte!  
Sie stoppte mitten im Tanz. Er hatte ihr so vieles gegeben! Dinge, die ihr erst jetzt richtig bewusst wurden. Harry blickte sie verständnislos an. "Ist alles mit dir in Ordnung, Hermine?", fragte er besorgt. Sie schmunzelte. Wie liebenswürdig er doch wieder war. "Schon gut, alles in Ordnung, mir ist nur gerade etwas klar geworden!"  
"So, was denn?", fragte er interessiert. "Das erzähl ich dir später. Jetzt tanz erstmal wieder mit mir. Die anderen starren uns schon an!" Da lachte er. "Na und, lass sie doch!" Dann zog er sie erneut an sich, küsste sie auf die Wange und beendete den romantischen Song mit ihr.  
Wenig später gesellte sich Neville zu ihnen. Überraschenderweise stieß auch Ginny kurze Zeit später zu ihnen. "Hi Harry", sprach Ginny, nachdem sie Hermine umarmt hatte. "Hey Ginny, alles klar bei dir?"  
"Naja, es geht so. Im Moment bin ich ziemlich von der Rolle, wegen allen möglichen Sachen. Ist aber nicht wichtig." Harry schüttelte entgeistert den Kopf. Anscheinend war sie noch immer nicht über ihn hinweg, während seine anfänglichen Gefühle für sie erloschen waren. "Ginny, es tut mir..."  
"Nein, sei still Harry!", fuhr sie ihm dazwischen,"Ich bin kein naives Mädchen, dass dir monatelang hinterherheult!" Entrüstet wandte sie sich ab und ging mit Neville im Schlepptau davon. Harry seufzte, was Hermine nicht entging. Machte es ihm etwas aus? Wollte er immer noch etwas von Ginny? Wenn ja, wieso fühlte sie sich dann so mies? Es interessierte sie doch sonst nicht, mit wem Harry zusammen war und mit wem nicht! "Hermine, ich glaub, ich gehe jetzt ins Bett. Schlaf schön!"  
"Warte, ich komme mit!" Harry schmunzelte über die Zweideutigkeit ihrer Worte.  
Gemeinsam stiegen sie die Treppe im Fuchsbau hoch. An Ginnys Zimmertür verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander. Hermine küsste Harry auf die Wange und mit einem gesäuselten "Träum was Süßes" schloss sie die Tür hinter sich. Harry stand noch einige Augenblicke reglos da und fragte sich, warum ihn Hermine auf einmal so faszinierte...


	3. Die NachtVerwöhnen und verwöhnt werden

Die Nacht – Verwöhnen und verwöhnt werden

Schweißgebadet erwachte Harry aus einem Traum. Er fühlte sich ausgehungert, verzehrte sich nach einem Kuss, der niemals hätte passieren dürfen. Jetzt verfolgte Hermine ihn sogar schon in seinen Träumen!  
Leise stand er auf, schlich sich aus dem Zimmer, um Neville und Ron, der mal wieder ohrenbetäubend schnarchte, nicht zu wecken und ging in die Küche, um ein Glas Wasser zu trinken. Als er an der Wohnstube vorbeikam, hörte er ein frustriertes Aufstöhnen. Wer war denn um diese Zeit noch wach? Auf Zehenspitzen pirschte er sich an den Eindringling heran. Lange Beine hingen über der Sofalehne. Etwas sträubte sich in ihm. Diese Beine kannte er doch.  
"Ginny", sprach er leise, als er sie erblickte. Fluchend sprang sie auf. "Nicht mal im eigenen Haus seiner Familie ist man vor dir sicher! Ständig tauchst du irgendwo ganz unerwartet auf!" Wild fuchtelte sie mit den Armen. "Ich wollte mir nur ein Glas Wasser holen."  
"Vergiss es Freundchen. Ich hab die Schnauze voll von dir! Lass mich einfach in Ruhe!", keifte sie ihn an. "Dann geh doch!", erhitzte er sich. Das ließ sie sich nicht zweimal sagen und rauschte wutschnaubend an ihm vorbei. Genervt ließ er sich aufs Sofa fallen, wo wenige Augenblicke zuvor noch Ginny gelegen hatte. Er verschränkte die Arme über dem Kopf und döste ein.

Durch ein Bretterknarren erwachte er. Jemand kam näher. Er rührte sich nicht. Plötzlich erschien Hermine vor ihm. Er tat so, als würde er schlafen. "Na nu", flüsterte Hermine,"was macht er denn hier?" Sie ließ sich vor dem Sofa im Schneidersitz nieder. "Oh man, ist er süß, wenn er schläft!" Sie streichelte ihm sachte durchs Haar, um ihn nicht aufzuwecken. Lange verweilte ihr Blick nicht auf seinem Gesicht, denn etwas anderes erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Er trug nur Boxershorts! Sie ließ ihre Hand über seine Brust gleiten. Überrascht stöhnte sie auf, als sie spürte, wie sehnig sie war. Sie streichelte ihm über seinen Bauch, bemerkte den Ansatz von ausgeprägten Bauchmuskeln und zwirbelte die feine Haarlinie, die in seiner Boxershorts verschwand, zwischen ihren Fingern. Plötzlich drückte etwas gegen seine Shorts und beulte sie aus. Lächelnd erriet sie, dass er heiß war und das im Schlaf. Deswegen japste sie erschrocken auf, als zwei starke Hände sie packten und auf sich zogen. So lagen sie da, er unter ihr. "Harry, bist du schon die ganze Zeit wach?", fragte sie ängstlich. Sie hoffte, er hätte nicht alles mitbekommen. "Nein, du hast mich gerade erst geweckt", log er. "Was hast du da eigentlich gerade gemacht?" Sie errötete bis zu den Haarspitzen. Es war ziemlich dunkel, dennoch sah er es. "Ich..., ich...", stammelte sie verlegen. Er legte ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen. Hermine hielt den Atem an. Was würde jetzt passieren? Harry verlor den Verstand! Ihr Körper presste sich so eng an ihn, dass es ihm schwindelte. Spürte sie seine Erregung nicht? Er bewegte sich unter ihr. Hektisch stieß sie die Luft hervor. Also spürte sie es doch. Er neckte sie, indem er sich an ihr rieb. Er legte seine Arme um sie. Ihre Hände lagen auf seiner nackten Brust. Gequält gab Hermine nach. "Küss mich endlich!", rief sie. Darauf hatte er gewartet. Doch er kam nicht dazu, denn sie beugte sich runter und küsste ihn, wobei sich ihre Zunge fordernd in ihn bohrte. Gott, sie war so voller Leidenschaft! Vergnügt überließ er Hermine die Führung. Sie konnte wunderbar küssen...!  
Er fand, es wäre an der Zeit, sie ein wenig aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen. Seine Hände gruben sich unter ihr T-Shirt, welches als Nachthemd dienen sollte. Zärtlich arbeiteten sich seine Hände ihren Bauch empor, bis sie ihre Brüste erreichten. Entrüstet schnappte sie nach Luft, als er mit dem Daumen über ihre empfindliche Brustwarze strich, die sich augenblicklich aufrichtete. "Oh, Harry", hauchte sie, als er ihre Brust liebkoste. Hermine setzte sich auf. Ihr Unterleib presste sich heftig an seine harte Erhebung. Er stöhnte. "Was hast du vor?", fragte er. Sie antwortete nicht, zog sich stattdessen ihr Shirt aus und warf es beiseite. Seine heißen Blicke brannten sich auf ihre Haut. Sie ließ sich zurückfallen und zog ihn mit sich. Jetzt lag er auf ihr und sie genoss sein Gewicht. Hermine umklammerte ihn mit ihren Beinen. Sie war so erregt! "Harry", flüsterte sie. Ihre Lippen trafen sich, als seine Hände erneut ihre weibliche Fülle umschlossen. Wenig später vollendete seine Zunge das Spiel, das seine Hände begonnen hatten. Aufreizend langsam nahm er ihre spitze Knospe in den Mund, was sie noch mehr stöhnen ließ. Seine Finger indess machten sich selbstständig und ertasteten ihre Weiblichkeit unter dem dünnen String. Er spreizte ihre Falten und tauchte ein. Überwältigt hielt er inne. "Du bist so wundervoll, Hermine!", stöhnte er und bewegte seinen Finger in ihr. Immer tiefer stoßend brachte er sie an den Abgrund des Höhepunktes. Hermine begann hechelnd die Luft einzuatmen. Dann biss er in ihre spitze, harte Knospe und stieß ein letztes Mal seinen Finger in sie. Ihr Körper erbebte und mit einem leisen Schrei entrang sich ihr der Orgasmus. Harry presste sich heftig an sie, um ihre erlösenden Schauer zu spüren. Es machte ihn verrückt! Nein, sie machte ihn verrückt! Hermine war voller zügeloser Begierde! Als ihr Höhepunkt abebte, erhob er sich. Doch ihre Hand umschloss seinen Arm. Entschlossen stand sie vom Sofa auf und kniete sich vor ihn. Sie wollte ihm die gleichen Freuden bereiten. "Was tust du da?", fragte Harry besorgt.  
"Ich will, dass du etwas empfindest!"  
"Das habe ich bereits. Wirklich!" Er wandte sich ab. Er war bereits viel zu weit gegangen. "Nein, warte! Bitte!" Er schloss die Augen voller Verzweiflung. Solange sie ihn so bat, würde er nicht gehen. Er drehte sich um. Da kniete sie vor ihm, wie ein ehrbarer Ritter. Nur, dass er sie nicht wie einen Mann sah. "Steh auf, Hermine", flüsterte er. Sie tat, wie gehießen, trat auf ihn zu und fuhr mit der Hand über seinen Rippenbogen. Unter ihren saften Fingern bekam er eine Gänsehaut. "Leg dich auf die Couch", hauchte sie gepresst. "Nein, andersherum!", sprach sie, als er sich auf den Rücken legen wollte. "Hermine, was soll denn der Quatsch?"  
"Vertrau mir, jetzt mach schon!", sprach sie ungeduldig. Als er auf dem Bauch lag, setzte sie sich auf seinen Po. Langsam begann sie, seine verkrampften Schultermuskeln zu massieren. Harry stöhnte auf. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass Hermine so kräftig wäre. Zärtlich knetete sie seine wunden Muskeln durch. Er entspannte sich. Fast döste er ein, als plötzlich der Schock kam. Hermine verteilte großzügig Eiscreme auf seiner erhitzten Haut. Total erschrocken fluchte er. Hermine massierte ihn weiter, bis das Eis geschmolzen war. Dann folgte die nächste Fuhre Eis. Diesmal folgte sie dem Eis mit der Zunge. Es war ein komisches, gleichzeitig erregendes Gefühl, ihre heiße Zunge auf seiner kalten, nackten Haut zu spüren. Sie leckte das Eis von seinen Schultern, von den Rückenmuskeln. Abrupt hörte sie auf. "Dreh dich um!", flüsterte sie heiser. Als er auf dem Rücken lag, sah er, dass Hermine erneut Eis herbeizauberte und damit seine empfindlichen Brustwarzen einschmierte. Seine Haare stellten sich zu Berge. Hermine grinste. Ehrfürchtig beugte sie sich herab. Ihre Lippen umschlossen seine Knospe. Sanft saugte sie daran. Seine Hände krallten sich in ihre Haare. Sofort war er glutheiß. Was machte sie da nur mit ihm?  
So verwöhnte sie ihn. Rieb immer wieder Eis auf ihn. Nichts blieb aus. Nur seine Boxershorts blieb an. Es war die Hölle. Ihre Zunge bereitete ihm Gänsehaut und machte ihn schier wahnsinnig, aber sie bereitete ihm keine erlösenden Schauer, wie er es sich wünschte. Sehnsucht stieg in ihm auf. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass er noch nie zuvor so etwas gefühlt hatte. Es kribbelte ihm im Bauch. Er wollte sie einfach nur in den Armen halten. Nicht küssen, nicht berühren, einfach halten und sanft ihr Haar streicheln! Als er dachte, all die Liebe nicht mehr aushalten zu können, zog er ihren Kopf hoch zu sich und küsste sie innig. Er verstand, dass man sich auch mal bedingungslos hingeben konnte, ohne etwas geben zu müssen. Sie hatte ihn verwöhnt. Einfach so. Er hatte zwar keinen wilden Orgasmus erlebt, aber dafür das Gefühl der Sehnsucht und des Seelenfriedens kennengelernt. Zwar war seine Lust nach ihr enorm aber er war ihr dankbar für die Liebe, die sie ihm zeigte. Konnte es sein? Liebte sie ihn? Oder war es nur diese animalische Anziehungskraft, die sie zu ihm hinzog? So, wie es bei ihm war!? Hermine, ich..."  
"Schhhh, Kleiner", fuhr sie ihm dazwischen,"es ist nichts geschehen, was unsere Beziehung verändern würde. Wir sind die besten Freunde, daran wird sich nichts ändern!" Erleichtert atmete er auf. Er dachte, er hätte ihre Freundschaft zerstört. "Wir sollten jetzt ins Bett gehen, Harry", sprach sie nach einer halben Ewigkeit. "Ich würde viel lieber noch hier liegen bleiben und mit dir kuscheln!" Hermine freute sich. Wie gerne würde sie sich jetzt an ihn schmiegen und in der Geborgenheit seiner Arme einschlummern! Aber es ging nicht. "Freunde kuscheln nicht miteinander", flüsterte sie leise. "Okay, lass uns schlafen gehen", antwortete Harry. Enttäuscht drehte er sich um. Dann wandte er sich Hermine nochmal zu. "Kommst du?", fragte er. Er warte keine Antwort ab, ergriff ihre Hand und zog sie mit sich. Sie wollte schon protestieren, doch ließ sie es angesichts seiner strahlenden Augen. Wieder einmal versank sie in den tiefen seiner grünen Iris...  
Vor Ginnys Tür angekommen, ließ er sie nicht los, sondern zog sie in seine Arme. "Schlaf gut, Kleiner!", wisperte sie ihm zu. "Dank deiner Massage werde ich das bestimmt." Sie schmunzelte. Als sie sich aus seiner Umarmung löste, hielt er sie noch zurück. "Hermine." Sein ernster Unterton ließ sie aufhorchen. "Ja?"  
"Ich bereue nichts!" Er küsste sie auf die Wange und stieg die restlichen Stufen bis zu Rons Zimmer hoch. Ein letztes Mal blieb er stehen und schaute zu Hermine zurück. Sie hielt sich ihre Wange und wirkte verwirrt. Dann stieß sie einen Seufzer aus und verschwand hinter der Tür. Harry lächelte. Er hatte es geschafft, Hermine aus dem Konzept zu bringen.

--

Bitte hinterlasst mir Reviews.

Danke, Hermine, für den Tipp mit den anonymen Reviews. Ich bin keine Leuchte, was Technik angeht


End file.
